The present invention relates to a spot-type disc brake and in particular a spot type disc brake for motor vehicles.
Disc brakes of the type disclosed herein are known from the Brake Handbook of Alfred Teves GmbH, 8th revised edition, published by Bartsch-Verlag, Ottobrunn near Munich. With these known disc brakes, which are designed as fixed-caliper disc brakes, problems may occur when they are used as high-performance brakes because of the heat generated during braking.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to create a spot-type disc brake in which the disadvantageous effect of the heat generated during braking is greatly reduced.